El Precio de la Inmortalidad
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Desde hace tiempo hay algo que preocupa y aflige a Twilight Sparkle, a veces ella trata de olvidarlo o ignorarlo, pero la carga se vuelve cada vez más pesada con el paso del tiempo. ¿Habrá alguien que pueda ayudarle con su problema? Averiguenlo aquí.


**El precio de la inmortalidad.**

" _ **Todos en la vida tomamos decisiones, pero al final son esas decisiones las que nos hacen a nosotros".**_

 _ **Andrew Ryan.**_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle se veía a sí misma en un día de campo, con un sol radiante y cielos despejados junto a sus mejores amigas: Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, y también a su lado su casi hermano Spike el dragón.

Sí, sin duda alguna no podía pedir más, ella la "Princesa de la Amistad" lo tenía todo, buenas amigas con las que había vivido una gran cantidad de aventuras y salvado Equestria de diversos enemigos y peligros en muchas ocasiones, su fiel Spike que fungía a la vez de su "asistente número uno" y con el cual llevaba una relación de hermana-hermano o de madre-hijo adoptivo, también tenía familia tanto de sangre como política que le amaban sinceramente y las mismas princesas eran amigas suyas, la propia Celestia era como una segunda madre para ella.

Definitivamente era dichosa, sin embargo había algo en su mente, un pensamiento que llegaba a ser una espina en su corazón y que le comenzó a agobiar poco tiempo después de ser convertida en alicornio y recibir el título de Princesa.

Se había vuelto inmortal al igual que las otras 3 Princesas Alicornio: Celestia la Princesa del Sol, Luna la Princesa de la Noche y los Sueños y hermana de Celestia y también Cadence la Princesa del Amor.

Aquel asunto le afligía bastante pues vería pasar las 4 estaciones del año por cientos o lo más probable miles de veces; generaciones enteras de ponis nacer, crecer, madurar y morir para luego repetir ese ciclo vital indefinidamente generación tras generación.

Y también lo que más le dolía es que algún día vería a cada una de sus amigas morir, a sus padres, su hermano Shining Armor, incluso su hermano adoptivo Spike el dragón, pues aunque es sabido que los dragones son una raza longeva y llegan a vivir miles de años, lo más probable es que él partiera antes que ella.

Aquella clase de trágicos pensamientos la asaltaban en sus momentos de mayor privacidad, cuando no había algo más que la ocupara a ella y a su mente o como en este caso y solo a veces en sus sueños.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se las seco con su casco, saliendo de aquellos pensamientos que la tenían tan absorta. Al hacerlo y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que estaba sola no veía por ningún lado a sus amigas ni a Spike y sin previo aviso un cuervo se había posado en las ramas de un árbol cercano.

Para Twilight aquel cuervo se veía algo diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes, pues tenía el ojo derecho de color azul oscuro y el ojo izquierdo de color rojo, era casi del tamaño de un águila y las puntas de las plumas de sus alas eran de un color plateado.

Al sentirse observado el cuervo empezó a mirar con detenimiento a Twilight ladeando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Y sin previo aviso este comenzó a hablar con una voz sepulcral que helaba la sangre y dijo:

-Saludos Twilight Sparkle Princesa de la Amistad.

Acto seguido aquel extraño pájaro se posó cerca de Twilight y una especie de bruma o niebla negra lo envolvió, transformándolo en cuestión de segundos en un ser de dos patas.

Llevaba ropas completamente negras: Una especie de gabardina con capucha, pantalones del mismo color, unas botas de obrero cuyas puntas estaban recubiertas en plata y que tenían la forma de raíces a modo de adorno.

Traía puesta una máscara blanca con una nariz en forma de pico muy largo y curvado en la punta, la zona de los ojos tenían una especie de lentes recubriéndole, igual a las máscaras que usaban los médicos en la época de la terrible Peste Negra y buena parte del Renacimiento.

También cargaba en su espalda una gran mochila de color café y con un montón de bolsillos de diversos colores. Sus manos eran de color gris y su cabello negro con algunas canas con un corte al estilo inglés del siglo XIX por lo que tenía grandes patillas y el resto corto y estilizado.

Twilight estaba algo choqueada frente a semejante aparición, por un momento le recordó a los humanos que conoció en sus viajes a través del portal tanto el del espejo como el que ella había creado.

Sin embargo si se trataba de un ser humano este era muy diferente a los que había visto antes, pues al verlo transformarse de ese modo era más que deducible que él podía usar la magia, algo que solo las contrapartes humanas de sus amigas y Sunset Shimmer habían logrado en el mundo humano con el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía.

Pero a pesar de todo y de que la extraña apariencia de aquel ser le causaba temor, por alguna razón en su interior la Princesa de la Amistad sentía que aquel sujeto no era una amenaza para ella.

-Es fascinante el mundo onírico, ¿no lo crees jovencita? El cómo nuestros sueños y deseos, nuestras pesadillas y penas se ven reflejados; incluso para algunos pocos afortunados les son mostrados visiones y profecías en este plano existencial.-Expreso el ser enmascarado.

-Espera un momento, eso significa ¿qué todo esto no es más que un sueño?-Le inquirió la alicornio morada.

-No del todo Princesa de la Amistad, en efecto nos encontramos en el mundo de los sueños, más yo soy un ser consciente al igual que tú y he usado mis habilidades para meterme en tu sueño para poder hablar contigo de un asunto que concierne a tu persona.-Respondió el extraño.

-Pero ¿quién o qué eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Me disculpo por no haberme presentado como es debido Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Mi nombre es Isaac, pertenezco a la raza Iváyashi que significa Sombra en tu lengua, vengo del planeta Magishaterra y me dedicó a la profesión élite de Viajero de Mundos y como tal tengo la capacidad de abrir portales a los diferentes mundos del universo y el multiverso, mi tarea es recolectar los conocimientos y sabiduría de los mundos a los que soy enviado para luego compartir todo este saber por medio de las visiones, profecías, inspiraciones y sueños, todo esto gracias al poder de la legendaria "Biblioteca Arcana" de mi mundo.-

-Y desde hace tiempo te he observado a ti y a tus amigas, he aprendido de sus lecciones sobre la amistad, los enemigos a los que se han enfrentado y como lograron vencerlos, así como todas las pruebas que han superado tanto individual como conjuntamente y también la manera en la que han influido en su mundo y quienes les rodean.-

Sin embargo a pesar de todo esto he notado en ti cierta aflicción que he crecido con el tiempo.-

Twilight puso una mirada triste y asintió como respuesta.

-Lo sé has visto el precio de ser inmortal, la otra cara de la moneda que muchos niegan, la pesada carga que puede llegar a ser y el dolor que trae consigo.-

-Sin embargo yo te ofrezco algo distinto Princesa Twilight Sparkle, yo te ofrezco una opción diferente.-

-¿Y qué clase de opción podría ser esa?

-Quitarte esa carga tan pesada, yo puedo liberarte de tu inmortalidad, podrás envejecer y morir por la acción del tiempo o de cualquier forma natural y finalmente cuando tu hora llegue transcender al plano espiritual en la siguiente vida.-Dijo de forma muy solemne Isaac.

-Pero si muero algún día, ya no habría más Princesa de la Amistad, Equestria me necesita.-Respondió Twilight angustiada pues aunque la oferta de aquel ser no era mala, temía las consecuencias y no podía dejar a Equestria a su suerte.

-¡Equestria te necesita a ti y a tus amigas!, ustedes son los Elementos de la Armonía, ¿no es así? Pero cinco de ustedes no vivirán por siempre, solo tú.-Sentecio el Viajero de Mundos.

El rostro de Twilight hizo una mueca de tristeza al darse cuenta de algo que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora.

-Me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente no te hayas puesto a pensar en lo que le pasara a los Elementos de la Armonía cuando tus amigas mueran, dime lo que piensas al respecto ¿qué crees que pasara?

Twilight medito aquella pregunta y tras recordar como los Elementos tuvieron mucho tiempo atrás como portadoras a las Princesas Celestia y Luna y luego como ellas llegaron a ser las nuevas portadoras, su rostro se ilumino con la respuesta.

-No importará que nosotras las portadoras muramos, los Elementos de la Armonía siempre encontrarán a alguien digno de ellos en cada era, es como un ciclo que siempre se renueva, ¿verdad?-

-Una respuesta sabia, Princesa Twilight Sparkle.-Respondió Isaac con una reverencia educada.

-Entonces ahora lo ves, no debes preocuparte, cuando llegue tu hora y la de tus amigas, Equestria no estará en peligro, los Elementos de la Armonía siempre buscaran nuevos portadores para proteger a Equestria de cualquier peligro y así será hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Twilight entonces sonrío con confianza, ahora veía una oportunidad de librarse de aquella aflicción y tristeza que había estado creciendo en ella.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptaras mi oferta?

-La acepto.-

-Que así sea Twilight Sparkle Princesa de la Amistad.-Y tras decir esto Isaac invoco una especie de farol de madera blanca que en algunas partes tenía finos hilos de oro recubriéndole y cuya llama brillaba intensamente.

-¡Contempla al "Farol de la Esperanza"!.-Y tras decir esto una especie de círculo azul con muchas inscripciones en lengua desconocida apareció debajo de Twilight, luego un círculo más pequeño de color rojo apareció a su lado izquierdo y finalmente un círculo amarillo del mismo tamaño que el rojo apareció a su lado derecho, cada uno de ellos con inscripciones algo distintas.

Entonces el Viajero de Mundos empezó a recitar en una lengua ininteligible una serie de poderosos encantamientos para finalmente poner su mano en la frente de Twilight con los dedos abiertos. Al hacer esto los círculos brillaron con intensidad y una magia muy poderosa inundo su ser, por segundos ante sus ojos se proyectaron imágenes de símbolos y letras desconocidos para ella, finalmente escucho como aquel ser decía con su sepulcral voz:

-Se libre.-

Entonces Twilight despertó y vio que se había caído de su cama, se reincorporo de inmediato y sacudió su cabeza.

-¡Que, acaso todo fue un sueño!-

-Je, si debió de haberlo sido, vaya imaginación la mía, seres extraños de otros mundos que nos vigilan y tienen buenas intenciones para este y todos los mundos y además tienen tal poder como hasta para quitarme lo inmortal, jajajaja vaya algo de lo que cene debió de caerme muy pesado.-Dijo Twilight

-Eh… yo no estaría tan seguro de afirmar eso jovencita.-Respondió una voz Sepulcral.

Twilight giro su cabeza lentamente y nerviosa para luego quedarse sin poder decir nada al ver nuevamente a Isaac el Viajero de Mundos a un lado de su cama.

-No tengas miedo pequeña, mejor alégrate y se dichosa pues el ritual ha funcionado, desde ahora eres mortal. Y si me disculpas ya va siendo tiempo de que vuelva a mi mundo, me asegurare de que la historia de Equestria y sus habitantes sea conocida en este y en todos los universos del vasto cosmos, gracias a ti y a tus amigas por todo el saber que nos han dado.-

-Hasta pronto y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver algún día Princesa Twilight Sparkle, la siguiente vez es seguro que podré presentarme públicamente a todo tu mundo; saca lo mejor de cada día y disfruta de tu nueva vida para que así cuando tu hora final llegué no dejes nada sin resolver o haber disfrutado.-Termino diciendo Isaac y luego se llevó ambas manos a su pecho y se inclinó en señal de despedida.

Twilight Sparkle dejo su miedo atrás y sonrió para luego asentir con su cabeza y despedirse de aquel ser agitando su casco.

Entonces el Viajero de Mundos abrió un portal en el cual se veía por dentro una gran cantidad de estrellas y la vastedad del universo mismo.

Los primeros rayos del sol cortesía de Celestia llegaban en ese momento a través de la ventana de la habitación de Twilight, un nuevo día y una nueva vida comenzaba para ella, aunque era seguro que tendría mucho de qué hablar con sus amigas, su familia y las Princesas, ella sabía en su corazón que todos ellos comprenderían el porqué de su decisión.

Sí, sin duda ahora todo estaba bien.

Fin.

* * *

 **Saludos a todos espero y disfruten esta historia, hace mucho que no escribía nada pero gracias a Dios me ha llegado la inspiración nuevamente.**

 **Esta historia surgió a raíz de que siempre me he cuestionado el porque nunca se habla en la serie sobre el tema de la inmortalidad de una manera más directa y las consecuencias de esta.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes lectores, y que Yahveh les ilumine y les proteja y les brinde prosperidad, salud y bienestar a todos ustedes y a sus seres queridos.**


End file.
